Super Peter
by GemmaCullen
Summary: Un disfraz de Superman, una azotea y un héroe con la imaginación de un niño de 6 años. Slash


**Advertencia:** Este fic es Slash (hombre/hombre), si tienen problemas con ello... bueno, pues no lean xD

**Advertencia 2:** Esto es mas que nada un delirio por escuchar canciones raras, pero... me gusto la idea cuando la pense y despues la señorita **Jime_Lupin **me obligo a escribirlo, asi que es TOTALMENTE su culpa.

_Va dedicado a Jime, porque le encanta el Pehinder y porque me obligo a escribirlo ^^_

* * *

Comprar el traje no había sido buena idea, quizá si siguiera trabajando como enfermero podría haberlo pagado, pero su mente ideo el plan así; sin considerar los gastos excesivos del material que se necesitaría.

Gracias a Dios, aun contaba con un hermano al cual podía pedirle cosas sin que preguntara absolutamente nada, y eso en realidad resultaba útil cuando surgían planes de ese tipo. Nate solo había sonreído negando un par de veces con la cabeza cuando Peter le expuso los detalles de su plan.

Y ahora se encontraba en la azotea del edificio donde una vez vivió el padre Mohinder, esperando a que cruzara la puerta de una vez para terminar con su nerviosismo. Si bien, el no era de pensar mucho antes de actuar… después de un rato comenzaba a ver los defectos de su plan y cuan mal podían resultar las cosas.

La noche por fin estaba llegando, las estrellas que aparecieron tímidamente le regalaban los primeros destellos de luz que surgían de ellas. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al verlo cruzar la avenida enfundado en esa vieja bata que en una noche de esas tantas en que compartían secretos, le había confesado que pertenecía a su padre y que por ello siempre la llevaba consigo.

Tomo el celular y practico un par de veces el discurso antes de atreverse a marcar el número, respiro profundamente y con decisión presiono los botones. La voz sedosa de Mohinder contenía un ligero toque de nerviosismo al responder.

-Peter, estoy llegando al departamento –dijo a modo de aviso.

-Bien, pero estoy un poco más arriba

-¿Qué quieres decir? –el nerviosismo cada vez era más tangible y eso se debía totalmente a que esa no era la primera llamada que recibía del joven Petrelli, era la tercera y cada una de ellas había sido más inquietante que la anterior.

La primera duro exactamente tres minutos, mismos en los que solo le decía lo mucho que necesitaba estar con él para hablar de algo de suma importancia, el primer pensamiento de Mohinder se dirigió automáticamente a la única opción que encontraba; Peter iba a dejarlo.

La segunda, duro dos minutos y solo fue para suplicarle que regresara temprano al departamento; algo en la voz de Peter había logrado erizarle la piel al genetista y eso provoco que comenzara a sospechar que algo no estaba bien.

-Estoy arriba, ven rápido –las palabras apenas fueron entendibles antes de que el familiar sonido del teléfono al terminar una llamada se escuchara un poco más ensordecedor que de costumbre.

Reviso su reloj para darse cuenta de que esta vez, la llamada solo duro un minuto, su corazón di un vuelco y su mente comenzó a dilucidar a que se refería, si se encontraba arriba, la única cosa posible era en la terraza del edificio, subió rápidamente las escaleras sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a encontrarse con una escena que no estaría preparado para ver.

Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que tenía razón; nada en el mundo lo habría preparado para ver a Peter con unos calzoncillos de ese dibujo animado: Chowder -el que siempre veía por las mañanas al desayunar- por encima de un par de mallas azules, inclino la cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda mientras enarcaba una ceja; Peter estaba vestido de Superman, eso era bastante obvio, pero en el centro de su pecho no estaba la ya conocida "S", si no una "P".

-Viniste –la alegría de Peter era enorme al ver que Mohinder había acudido a su llamado a pesar de haber mantenido todo en secreto y quizá no era la mejor forma de dar una sorpresa romántica, pero había funcionado, eso era lo importante.

-Sí, pero… ¿porque tu traje tiene una P? –pregunto antes de que cualquier otra cosa sucediera

-Porque soy Súper Peter –hizo una pose heroica, de esas en las que los héroes de los comics suelen aparecer, su brazo derecho apuntando al cielo mientras el izquierdo se mantenía pegado a su costado.

-Debí suponerlo

-Oh, pero ahora… ¿no preguntes nada, puedes mirar al cielo? –su tono se dulcifico al hablar.

-¿Para…? –Dejo la pregunta inconclusa ya que el rostro de Peter se contrajo en una mueca –bien, sin preguntas –miro al cielo atentamente, pero no vio nada fuera de lo común -¿Qué estoy mirando? –pregunto de nuevo casi sin darse cuenta, al ser un científico su deber era cuestionar todo, por lo tanto las preguntas salían de su boca sin que lo notara.

-Espera –susurro antes de que una avioneta sobrevolara los alrededores del edificio.

El que fuera de noche servía para que las palabras escritas con humo fueran más nítidas. Al fin, un par de minutos después, la frase estuvo escrita por completo en el cielo y Mohinder se auto-designo para leerla en voz alta.

-"Por ti, mi noche se ha convertido en un soleado amanecer" –ni una sola palabra mas fue pronunciada por un rato, tanto que el estomago de Peter comenzaba a molestarlo por el miedo a la reacción del hindú, o para ser más preciso, a la falta de ella. El traje de Superman comenzaba a parecerle ridículo y se removió incomodo antes de acercarse al silencioso genetista.

-Mohinder… -le llamo en voz baja -¿no te gusto?, ¿fue demasiado? –Las preguntas se arremolinaban en su garganta –Debí pensar que era algo cursi pero… -sus palabras fueron silenciadas mágicamente por unos suaves labios haciendo contacto con los suyos de manera premeditadamente lenta.

-Fue asombroso –respondió por fin de manera resumida, en realidad, no existían palabras suficientes para describir como cada partícula de su piel llamaba a gritos a la de Peter y que parecía que un millón de mariposas se habían mudado de manera permanente a su estomago para revolotear felices por un millón de años.

-Peter…

-¿sí? –sus ojos permanecieron cerrados hasta que escucho su nombre.

-¿Para qué es el traje de Superman? –de nuevo estaba cuestionando, pero la curiosidad era enorme.

-Bueno, quería regalarte algo grande, que te sorprendiera, pero… creo que las estrellas están demasiado lejos y no podría traerte una–sonrió seductoramente –te escribí en el cielo, pero no me pareció suficiente, así que… quiero llevarte a dar una vuelta.

-¿Volando?

-Sí –se pauso notando cierto rechazo en su rostro –no te dejare caer –prometió con voz solemne tendiendo su mano para que la tomara. -¿Vendrás conmigo? –sus ojos brillaban opacado el fulgor de cualquier estrella del cielo.

-¿Hasta el infinito?

-Y más allá –finalizo con una sonrisa guiándolo a la orilla de la azotea.

* * *

**NA:** Bueno, como dije antes, la idea me gusto cuando la pense y cuando la escribi me parecio realmente cursi, pero bueno, nos gusta lo cursi (si, nos, a Jime y a mi xD), como sea... si quieren lincharme, primero linchenla a ella ^^


End file.
